


【迷失Z城】无尽贪欲（pwp）

by taodoujianmu



Category: The Lost City of Z (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: 福赛特一点睡意也没有，他紧着眉头忍耐这从傍晚一直下到现在雨。雨，雨，雨。整个世界都是雨，冷酷地把他和他的计划全都困在了这一方破破烂烂的帐篷里，把他和科斯廷困在了一起。科斯廷是他招募的助手，话不多，据说枪法不错，可惜一直到现在也没派上什么用场，毕竟雨林里最多的是昆虫和青蛙，而不是松鸡和野猪。福赛特的思绪似乎跟他的身体一样被困在了科斯廷的身边，他模模糊糊地思考着这个戴着眼镜、长着胡子的年轻人，直到一只手伸进了他的毯子里。
Relationships: Fawcett/Costin, Percy Fawcett/Henry Costin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【迷失Z城】无尽贪欲（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于找到了正确的方式来搞罗伯特·帕丁森了！！（狂喜）
> 
> 虽然在电影里两个人都穿得严严实实的，但这可是查理·汉纳姆和罗伯特·帕丁森啊！谁还不知道他们有美好的肉体！！！罗伯特的白屁股可以在《灯塔》里欣赏到XD

热带雨林里的雨总是来得这样又急又快。

仅仅是一眨眼，暴雨和狂风就席卷了一切，迅速地扑灭了他们的火源，把一切都泡在水里。福赛特和科斯廷匆忙地支起帐篷一起躲了进去，硕大的雨点砸在已经破开一个口子的防水布上，汇聚成水流渗透进来。

雨林的夜晚很冷，帐篷外磅礴的雨声震耳欲聋，更糟的是帐篷里潮湿得能拧出水来，地上泥泞不堪，角落还有一片水洼，而且他们没有任何足够干燥的东西可以用来生火取暖，所以福赛特和科斯廷只能裹着薄毯紧紧地靠在一起，从彼此的身上汲取温暖，保存热量。

福赛特一点睡意也没有，他紧着眉头忍耐这从傍晚一直下到现在雨。雨，雨，雨。整个世界都是雨，冷酷地把他和他的计划全都困在了这一方破破烂烂的帐篷里，把他和科斯廷困在了一起。

科斯廷是他招募的助手，话不多，据说枪法不错，可惜一直到现在也没派上什么用场，毕竟雨林里最多的是昆虫和青蛙，而不是松鸡和野猪。福赛特的思绪似乎跟他的身体一样被困在了科斯廷的身边，他模模糊糊地思考着这个戴着眼镜、长着胡子的年轻人，直到一只手伸进了他的毯子里。

是科斯廷把手伸了过来。那只手摸索着打开了福赛特裤子的拉链，抚到他的阴茎上，沉默着用手指富有技巧地侍弄它。福赛特没有吭声，他任由科斯廷把自己的阴茎握在手中撸动，呼吸声逐渐沉重起来。

也许是福赛特的默许给了科斯廷更多的胆量，他更加地靠近福赛特，另一只空闲着的手贴上他湿漉漉的脸颊，接着他们的嘴唇便紧紧地咬在了一起。福赛特在科斯廷的口中低吼，耸动下身，狠狠地操着科斯廷的手心，科斯廷急切地指引着福赛特的手握到自己发硬的阴茎上。

他们在黑暗中手臂贴着手臂，大腿缠绕在一起，手里是对方的阴茎。谁也没有说话，他们只是喘息着，律动着，在这片原始的土地上把欲望对着彼此的手心宣泄出来。

雨还在下，慢慢地淹没过了他们尚未平复的喘声。科斯廷从福赛特的身上起来，拉上裤子，伸长手臂掀开帐篷的一角，就着雨水洗刷双手。而福赛特只是眯着眼睛看着科斯廷黑色的影子，草草地在被铺在地上的外套上擦了擦手。

***

事情在那一夜之后变得简单又粗暴起来，像一部烂俗下流的自制性爱录像。

他们有时只是在夜里给对方打手枪，更多的时候，科斯廷会趁着其他人不在周围的十分钟或半个小时里，在福赛特面前跪下，掏出他的老二，性起地把它含在嘴里，而福赛特会深深地操进这个温暖湿热的小洞，把精液射在科斯廷的嘴里或者脸上。有时福赛特会用手帮科斯廷射出来，有时他只顾着自己爽快。

他们从不在做这种事情的时候说话，也从不谈论他们的关系，仿佛语言是一道魔咒，会劈开他们身上最后一块遮羞布。

***

这一天，他们一行人乘木筏向亚马逊的深处进发，一切本来很安详，突然一个队员甚至还来不及发出惊呼就被从岸边木箭穿破喉咙，歪头栽倒进湍急的河流里。

“全部人下船！”福赛特嘶吼着把科斯廷从另一侧推下船，大声吼道：“找掩护！”

船上的人一个接一个地跳进河里，躲在木筏之后，科斯廷提起猎枪指向对岸的树丛，在瞄准镜里寻找野蛮人的身影，其他人也都掏出随身佩戴的手枪，然而他们只是哆嗦着用这一小块钢铁护住胸口，连滚带爬地上岸躲在树后。

福赛特推开科斯廷的枪口，科斯廷用眼神询问他，但福赛特只是举起手，正面着对岸隐隐约约的看不真切的敌人，转脸向雷曼喊道：“拿出你的六角手风琴！”

雷曼还摸不清头脑，他颤颤巍巍地发出疑问，福赛特断然命令道：“奏‘女王的士兵’！快啊！”

科斯廷不知道福赛特是怎么有这样做的勇气，更不知道他怎么知道这样能行得通。他只是和福赛特一起唱着歌，看着他大大方方地站在最显眼的地方，险些被箭射中脑袋，但是最终，对岸的土著真的停下了进攻。福赛特向他们走去，被手上握着长矛的印第安人簇拥在中间，一起消失在了茂密的树林后面。

他架着枪等待了许久，也许是十分钟，也可能是一个小时，时间的概念变得模糊，终于福赛特从幽暗的阴影里走出来，招手示意他们跟着过去。

***

福赛特被木矛指着进入了这个陌生的部落，他用英语、法语甚至是西班牙语竭力向围在他身边的人们展示友善，也许他们听懂了，也许只是他滑稽的表情和动作使他们放下了戒心。总之，他没有被架到火上烧烤，而是被带到了这个部落里的一处广场上。

广场中央有二十多个人，确切的说，是有一个看上去是部落首领的人，以及几个男人在鸡奸五六个看上去只有十几岁的少年人，其他人只是在围观。

福赛特的到来引起了一些骚动，但部落首领只是抬了抬手就让所有人安静了下来。

福赛特在一旁等着，他看着那几个年长的男人终于把他们的阴茎从少年人的屁股里拔出来，接着周围围观的人开始欢呼，有女人上前在少年人的身上脸上涂红色的颜料，嘴里说着福赛特听不懂的话。他们全都高高兴兴的，仿佛在庆祝一个喜庆的节日。

然后他被带到首领的房间里，首领也还有另外一个人可以勉强地用英语和法语和他沟通，沟通的过程很艰难，但他大概知道了他之前看到的情形是一场集体成人礼。首领向他表示了友善，承诺不会攻击他和他的队员，还邀请剩下的人到部落里来。

福赛特在另外两个土著的陪伴下把科斯廷等人领了进来，他们无不目眩于这里奇特的风俗与令人意外的文明，当然还有人对架子上靠着的人肉面露憎恶和胆怯。

福赛特用一个罐头从首领那里换了一些盛在小竹筒里的润滑油脂，他把这东西揣在口袋里，招呼科斯廷跟他一起散步。

科斯廷的脸上已经和福赛特一样被好客的土著居民涂了红色的颜料，小小的眼镜架上面颇有些滑稽。虽然从他表现得并不明显，但是福斯特能看出科斯廷很高兴，他睁大眼睛望着远处的田地，眼睛里满是惊叹，微小的笑容被掩饰在胡须下面。

他们随意漫步着，渐渐远离人群，走到一处隐蔽的荒地上。科斯廷抬眼透过镜片看了他一眼，伸出舌头卷过下唇，熟练地屈膝跪下来——科斯廷一跪下，福赛特的阴茎就立起——这几乎已经成了一种条件反射。

福赛特很喜欢科斯廷的口交，但他今天迫不及待地想要尝试一种新的方式。

“不，你起来。”他顶着科斯廷疑惑的目光命令道，“到那边的岩石那里。”

科斯廷马上就理解了福赛特的意思，他顺从地起身，走两步到一块半人高的岩石旁边，背对着福赛特，微微弯下腰，双手撑在岩石上，扭过头望着他，似乎在询问：“是这样吗？”

福赛特的阴茎在裤子里紧得发痛，他快步走上前，粗鲁地扯下了科斯廷的裤子，科斯廷的屁股裸露出来，不知道是因为陡然接触到寒冷的空气还是兴奋于福赛特的视线而激起一片浅浅的鸡皮疙瘩。

白净的臀部因为常年没有遭受过日晒而显得有些苍白，干净的臀肉与垂在臀部下方的脏裤子形成对比。福赛特把手放上去，尝试着揉捏科斯廷柔软的臀肉，掰开他的臀瓣，把紧闭的洞口暴露在白昼的日光下。

科斯廷并不知道福赛特有润滑油，他们的行李里除了食物就是药品，唯独缺少一只小小的凡士林，而福赛特从来不是一个温柔的性爱对象，所以科斯廷此刻肯定在心里预备着即将到来的干涩和疼痛，但他仍然顺从得就像是个急于把自己的初夜出手的妓女。

福赛特把润滑油倒在手上，手指插进科斯廷的后穴，科斯廷因为微凉的滑腻触感而低低惊叫了一声，但一如既往的，他什么也不说，什么也不问。

福赛特的手指不很熟练地在科斯廷的屁股里打转、曲起，只是模仿指交的动作，好在这样的技巧在男性和女性身上似乎都是共通的。福赛特用手指玩弄着这至少一年没有人触碰过的隐秘之处，感觉合适了就再放一根手指进去，他看着科斯廷禁不住地塌下腰，改用小臂在岩石上支撑自己，双手抱着脑袋，抓着自己的头发，颤巍巍地着发出细细的抽气声。

他把手指抽出来，随手在科斯廷的右边屁股上把多余的油脂擦掉，解开裤子拉链，让自己的阴茎弹出来，肿胀的顶端对准科斯廷湿淋淋的屁股，顺着臀缝滑了进去。福赛特和科斯廷双双发出难耐的低吼，但是福赛特的阴茎只插进了一半就难以继续前进。

科斯廷发出闷闷的声音，告诉福赛特：“在你的……嗯，老二上再涂点润滑油。”

福赛特把自己的阴茎拔出来，最后警告他：“我要操你的屁股了。”

科斯廷没表示反对，于是福赛特给自己的阴茎润滑，然后掐着科斯廷的腰，用力地一点点挤进这个比科斯廷的口腔还要更紧致、更深邃、更滚烫的小洞里。

他已经没有多余心情去注意科斯廷，只是把自己的阴茎整根没入，然后拔出来一些，再全部插进去。他单纯地在这具温暖的身体上发泄自己的性欲，囊袋啪啪地打在科斯廷的屁股上，淹没了滋滋的水声。

福赛特前后大幅地摇晃胯部，从雨林里吹来的湿热的风卷过福赛特的汗湿鬓角，他在科斯廷的屁股上驰骋着，宛若驰骋在秘密的失落之城。福赛特高高抬起手掌，像用鞭子鞭策马匹一样打在科斯廷的臀瓣上，发出响亮的声音，科斯廷可能发出了一声可怜的呜咽，也可能没有。在他发现科斯廷右边屁股因为涂了油脂而能在拍打下发出更悦耳的声音后，福赛特就只光顾这一片臀瓣，十几个巴掌不留情地落下去，敦促着科斯廷更卖力地迎合进攻者的节奏。

他感觉自己在飞驰，肾上腺素因此而勃发，阴茎因此而怒张，周围的一切开始从他身边分崩离析。福赛特一边掐着科斯廷的臀肉一边用从未说过的下流的话招呼他：“到底有多少人操过你的屁股？你在船上的时候就想爬到我的床上吸我的鸡巴吗？我也许会给你十块钱让你吸我的鸡巴。你真该看看你的屁股是怎么咬住我的阴茎不放的，你简直是个十足的婊子。”

科斯廷大声地喘气，难以忍耐地晃动腰部，白屁股不住地抖动，肉穴不由自主地收缩，挤压着里面含着的肉棒。

剧烈的快感汇聚到小腹上，福赛特抓住科斯廷的腰肢，在那里留下深红的指痕，他冲刺十几下，阴茎在科斯廷的屁股里跳动着射了出来，但是他没有把阴茎抽出来，而是仍然埋在里面感受高潮的余韵。

福赛特从背后抱着科斯廷，或者说是把他锁在胸前。他听着科斯廷无助的呻吟声，终于把手伸到他的前面，缓慢地套弄他被忽视的高高竖起的老二，另一只手先是抚摸过他柔软的腹部，然后逐渐往上，用拇指在衬衣里揉搓科斯廷的乳头。科斯廷喘息着晃晃头，因为上下的刺激而发抖。

埋在科斯廷屁股里的阴茎很快又硬了起来，已经被使用过的后穴现在变得松弛而顺滑，他很轻易地就可以在这个小洞里猛烈地抽插，但福赛特只是缓慢地抽动自己的阴茎，寻找让科斯廷浑身颤抖的敏感点，然后折磨般地研磨那一处。

他抓着科斯廷的手腕不让他触碰自己还未释放的阴茎，让它只能孤零零地垂在空中，无人照料。科斯廷发出窒息般破碎的声音，他难耐于这个缓慢的节奏，几乎是急切地在福赛特的阴茎上操着自己。

福赛特在科斯廷的屁股上狠狠拍了两下以警告他的自作主张。科斯廷停下来，努力平复自己的呼吸，带着仍然有些哽咽的声音请求：“请快一些，长官。”看啊，还不需要福赛特开口，他就知道应该怎么做了。

福赛特奖励地他放开科斯廷的手腕，改用手指狠狠掐着他摇晃着的屁股和挺立的乳头，同时快速摆动胯部，在科斯廷滑腻湿热的肉壁里抽插，之前被射进去的精液又被从洞口挤了出来。

科斯廷被嵌在岩石和福赛特的身体之间，身后被用力地进出，臀部和胸口的刺痛转化成快感疯狂积累，他套弄着自己阴茎，抚摸自己裸露的龟头，电流在他的全身蔓延。他紧闭双眼，高亢的呻吟声不自觉地从他的唇齿间逸散出来，他的眼前划过白色的亮光，在迷乱的大喊中泄在了自己的手里。

福赛特抱住差点跪倒在地的科斯廷，已经射精过的阴茎因为这个动作从科斯廷的屁股里滑了出来，深红色的器官垂软地贴在科斯廷一片狼藉的屁股上。

科斯廷弯着腰深深地呼吸几下，勉强站直，但福赛特仍然把他困在怀里。科斯廷动了动肩膀，说：“我没事，请放开我吧。”

福赛特松开手，看到科斯廷的上衣已经被卷到肚子上面，露出下面满是红痕的腰部，明天那里会青紫一片。科斯廷的裤子不知道什么时候也被扔到一边，大大咧咧地暴露出来的左半边屁股只是有些发红，而右半边却像是火烧了一样，明显地充血肿胀，可想而知在消肿前他都有罪受了。

科斯廷把眼镜扶正，转过身面对着福赛特，露出乱七八糟的面孔。福赛特努力不去想他刚才是不是哭了。

他的眼神扫过福赛特的脸，什么也没说，只是随手把被卷起的衣角拉下来，脚步虚浮地走到一边捡起裤子。随着科斯廷的动作，他屁股里的残留精液混着润滑油流出来，顺着大腿内侧往下滑。科斯廷顿了顿，仍是伸腿穿上裤子，遮住自己凌乱不堪的屁股和阴茎。

他草草整理好皱巴巴的衣服，抓了抓头发，看了眼福赛特，用还有些沙哑的声音说：“我要去河边洗一下。”叫人很难分辨这是一句简单地告知，还是一个难以拒绝的邀请。

福赛特还没有看到科斯廷的胸脯，不知道此刻他的乳头是不是已经高高肿起。他可以想象科斯廷赤身裸体地站在河水里，漫不经心地清洗身上的精液，而他可以肆意地欣赏自己在他身上造成的痕迹。或许他可以把阴茎塞进科斯廷的嘴里，又或许他可以把他按在水里，让他窒息，锁着他的喉咙，在他因缺氧而痉挛的身体里射出来。

但是理智已经回笼，福赛特并不想被其他人看到，也不像给科斯廷错误的暗示。

所以他只是点点头示意自己知道了。

科斯廷用鼻子发出一声没有意义的轻哼，深一脚浅一脚地往河边走去。

福赛特目送他走远，只是希望自己手上能有一支烟。

————END————


End file.
